The Kaiju Humans 2: Rise of the Zillas
by Troycool
Summary: This story is going to be so cool. An army of Zillas? Expect action. suggest you read the first Kaiju Humans before you read this one. Review my story please! There will be more!
1. They Are Attacking!

PROLOGUE

The Zilla released its babies. It released its full grown ones and baby ones.

_HA HA! Nobody can stop my little loved ones! I will soon rule the world and it will be fit for just me and my little Zillas!_

The Zilla roared in laughter.

_Now time to go attack the humans! _

BEGINNING

Troy was walking and minding his own business. He had just finished getting out of the hospital after visiting all his injured friends. Troy heard a scream. A woman's scream…Troy ran to where he heard it. He heard a little roar. "What the…?" Troy said. He saw a little dinosaur like lizard about seven feet tall chasing a young lady the dinosaur like lizard chased the lady into a corner. It started to close in. Troy stepped in front of the lady. He was now in between the lady and the lizard like creature. The creature roared and charged at Troy. Troy pulled back his fist and he hit the lizard in its face. The creature let out a whimper and ran into the back of the alley. "That…was a Zilla… a baby one…. But still a Zilla…" Troy said.

Troy turned to the woman who was crying. "That thing attacked me out of nowhere. Thank you. My name is Lynn." Lynn said. Troy was about to respond but then Lynn let out a scream. Troy heard roars coming from behind him. He turned around to see hundreds of baby Zillas running at him. "Oh my God…Impossible!" Troy said as he and Lynn started to run. Troy knew they couldn't out run the baby Zillas. Troy shouted, "Run! I will hold them off" Lynn nodded and kept on running.

Troy ran back into the baby Zillas. He tackled one to the floor and punched it in the face. The baby Zillas jumped on Troy's back. Troy punched them off him. He started to transform into Godzilla. He held them off while he transformed. His hands turned into his claws and he slashed at the baby Zillas while his spikes protruded from his back. He started to get taller. He crushed the baby Zillas with his feet. His transformation completed. The baby Zillas retreated.

Troy roared. His roar was countered with a roar similar to his. Five adult Zillas popped out of the ground.

_What the heck! How did you dudes get there?!_

Troy said telepathically. The adult Zillas roared and charged at Troy. They jumped high in the air. Troy dodged them all. Troy fired his atomic blast at two of the Zillas. The Zillas roared in pain and hit the ground. They didn't get up. Troy hit the other one that was behind him with his tail. The Zilla roared and bit and held on to Troy's tail.

_Ahhh! That hurts!_

Troy roared. He slammed his tail to the ground bringing the Zilla with it. It roared in pain and got back up. Troy slammed his fist into another Zillas face. It roared and fell to the ground. Troy was left with two Zillas. Troy fired his atomic blast at a Zilla. It jumped in the air and dodged it. It jumped on Troy and bit his neck. Troy roared in pain. He tried to hit the Zilla off him but he couldn't. The Zilla struck Troy with its tail. Troy roared and threw the Zilla off him. Troy fired his atomic blast at it. The Zilla roared in pain and it didn't get up. Troy glared at the last Zilla. It slammed its claws into Troy's face. Troy roared and slugged the Zilla in the stomach.

The Zilla fired a flame from its mouth hitting Troy everywhere on his body. Troy roared. Troy fired his atomic blast at the Zilla. The Zilla leaped to the side avoiding it easily. Troy roared and this time it was him who charged into the Zilla. Troy didn't notice the hundreds of baby Zilla running past him ant attacking the city.

People were screaming and running away for their lives. The babies Zillas were eating the humans! Troy still didn't notice. He was busy slamming the Zillas head into the ground over and over again. The Zilla roared and threw Troy off him. Troy roared and punched the Zilla in the gut. The Zilla recoiled. Troy used that as an advantage. Troy slammed the Zilla into the ground and fired his atomic blast. The Zilla roared in agony. That was its last roar. It didn't rise from the ground.

Troy roared. Troy then suddenly noticed the hundreds of Zilla attacking the people.

_This is impossible. I can't fight all these Zillas_

Troy said as ten more adult Zillas appeared at the scene.


	2. Where Are They Coming From!

Troy roared and bit into the Zilla closest to him. The Zilla roared and whacked Troy with its tail.

_Ow! You freakin loser_

Troy roared and ran into the next Zilla he saw. He picked it up and threw it at another Zilla. All the Zillas jumped on Troy. Troy fired his atomic blast which stalled the Zillas for a moment giving Troy time to get up. Troy roared and charged at all of them.

Meanwhile Ang had gotten out of the hospital and stretched. "That feels better." He said. Ang heard screaming. He turned around and saw a lizard like creature eating a man. "Wait a minute! That is a baby Zilla!" Ang said. He jumped on top of the baby Zilla and pounded on it. The baby Zilla threw Ang off of it. Ang growled and mini spikes started to grow all over his back. "Do you know who you are messing with? I'm Anguirus!" You are so in for it!" Ang started to grow. Baby Zillas started to run away from Ang. Ang's transformation completed. Ang roared. He stepped on the baby Zillas. Then he saw Troy fighting ten Zillas.

Troy body slammed a Zilla and elbowed the one behind him in the stomach. Troy heard a roar. He turned and saw Ang coming to help.

_Hey Troy...these Zillas are unexpected aren't they?_

Ang said telepathically. Ang jumped into the nearest Zilla and bit into its neck. The Zilla roared in pain. Troy picked a Zilla up by its tail and swung it into a building. It roared and fell to the ground. The remaining nine Zillas looked at each other. They swallowed some air.

_They are gonna blow fire!_

Ang said telepathically Troy already knew. Troy shielded himself with his hands. The Zillas blew fire. The fire seemed to stop in midair. There was a force of wind blowing at the fire. Troy turned around to see Rod conjuring up a whirlwind to keep the flame from blowing any farther.

_I feel better than ever. I see that you guys can't take on all these Zillas by yourselves so here I am to help. They just released me from the hospital. I am a bit worried. There are hundreds if not thousands of baby Zillas running through the streets attacking people. People are __**dying**__ Troy! The army has been called but I think it is already too late for the people of this city._

Troy stared at Rod.

_That was a long sentence dude. We are in a middle of a battle so can you just fight right now? _(Rod picked up a Zilla and tossed it into another Zilla)_…Thank you_

Troy telepathically said. Troy close lined a Zilla and it roared in pain as it hit the ground and didn't get up. Ang jumped backwards into a Zilla letting his spikes pierce a Zillas skin. Ang roared and punched a Zilla in the chest sending the Zilla plummeting to the ground. Troy roared. He knew that they could take on seven the last seven Zilla together with Ang and Rod. Well he _thought_. The Zillas attacked Troy all at once.

_That isn't fair dudes!_

Troy roared. He punched two off him but they just got back up and they kept on jumping back on him. Troy roared in anger. He fired his atomic blast killing three Zillas and threw the remaining four Zillas off him. Ang and Rod jumped into the battle punching and biting. Rod pecked one Zilla in the face, drawing blood from it. Troy fired his atomic blast killing two more Zillas. There were only two more Zillas left.

Ang was busy slamming his nose horn into the Zillas gut. He sliced the Zillas stomach open. Rod fired his uranium heat beam at the last Zilla, killing it. Troy roared. He wondered how they could win the fight with all these Zillas popping up out of nowhere. He had to find where they were coming from. He had to find out quickly because he knew more Zillas could pop up at any time.


	3. Helping The City

Troy and his friends transformed back into their human forms and sprinted to the first group of baby Zillas they saw. There were about thirty of them. Troy laughed in excitement. He thrust his fist into one of the baby Zillas head. The baby Zilla roared in pain. Troy smiled and fired his atomic blast at the baby Zilla. The baby Zilla was killed instantly. Two more Zillas jumped on Troy's back. "Get off!" Troy yelled. He threw the Baby Zillas of him and ran into the closest baby Zilla next to him. He punched in an uppercut fashion which caught the baby Zilla under the chin. The baby Zilla roared in pain. It was sent flying ten yards into the air. It landed with a sickening crack.

Troy laughed in amusement. Ang was jumped from behind and they slashed at Ang's back. Ang got angry. He quickly made the spikes protrude from his back, piercing the baby Zillas skin. The baby Zilla quickly jumped off Ang's back, bleeding. It roared and ran away. Troy and Rod were fighting back to back. They were fending off large numbers of the baby Zillas. Troy was firing his atomic blast while Rod was firing his uranium heat beam. The baby Zillas started to run away. There were thirty; but now there were only eight limping baby Zillas running for their lives.

Troy and his friends ran into the hospital where their other friends were held. They released them. Now they were all together. Troy (Godzilla), Rod (Rodan), Ang (Anguirus), Beverly (Mothra), Barry (Baragon), Orah (Hedorah), Mera (Gamera), Irah (Ebirah), and Rose (Biollante).

Troy and all of his friends went and helped the city from the baby Zillas. They saw gruesome things like people getting eaten alive, people with only one severed arm, people dying from blood loss. They were all furious at the baby Zillas and showed no mercy killing them. Troy's arm was bleeding and Barry had a big gash across his back. Nobody took any notice of this. Troy and Barry just dealt with it and killed as many baby Zillas as they could.

The army was at the city now. There were sounds of machine guns. Tanks were rolling down the streets and everything. Adult Zillas started to pop out again. There were about five of them. Jets were firing at the adult Zillas. The Zillas were just shaking the jets off like flies. Troy, Ang, and Rod transformed back into their Kaiju and stared down the appearing Zillas while the rest of their friends continued to aid the city from the bay Zillas. Troy roared and attacked the nearest Zilla.

Troy punched one of the Zillas in the gut and it roared and collapsed in pain. It got up slowly and fired flames from its mouth.

_Aw come on!!!_

Troy said telepathically before the flames engulfed him. He roared in pain. Troy fell on the ground in agony. Three of the five Zillas jumped on him. They punched, kicked, and slashed at Troy. Troy roared and with brute strength, he threw all of the Zillas off him. He fired his atomic blast at a Zilla which hit it, and sent it flying into another Zilla. The Zilla roared in pain but got back up.

_Why won't you guys stay down?!_

Troy said telepathically. Troy slashed hard at the Zilla behind him. It roared in pain as blood spurted out of its right cheek. It roared. It hit Troy hard with its tail in the face. Troy roared in anger and jumped on top of the Zilla, striking blow after blow. The Zilla roared in pain. It punched Troy in the face. Troy shook it off and punched the Zilla in the face even harder. The Zilla roared. Troy, still on top of the Zilla, fired his atomic blast from close range. The blast totally obliterated the Zillas skull. Troy roared in enthusiasm.

Rod fired his uranium heat beam at the two Zillas behind Troy. One was killed but the other one was just slightly injured.Ang was fighting two Zillas at once. He roared and rammed into a Zilla with his horned head. The Zilla roared in pain. Blood oozed down the stomach of the Zilla. It roared in pain again and fell to the ground dead. Ang swiftly struck the Zilla behind him in the face. The Zilla roared and fired its fire at Ang. Ang roared but dealt with the pain and punched the Zilla again. Troy fired his atomic blast at the Zilla killing it.

There was only one more Zilla left. Troy fired his atomic blast. The Zilla jumped into the air avoiding the blast. The Zilla looked around. It knew it was clearly out numbered. It quickly ran away. Troy, Ang, and Rod roared. They transformed back into their human formed and helped their friends against the attacking baby Zillas. Troy was getting fed up with all the baby Zillas and all the adult Zillas. They were just appearing out of nowhere. He needed to find the source and he needed to know right away because he knew that the city _and_ the Earth didn't have much time before it was entirely engulfed in Zillas.


	4. The Cave

Troy knew they had to think of a plan. But what? Ang and Rod just finished killing a few baby Zillas. They looked at Troy and knew he was thinking. "What are you thinking about dude?" Rod said. Troy looked at Rod. "We have to think about how we are going to stop these Zillas. We can't just keep on attacking them straight on. We have to come up with a _plan_. We need to find out where they are coming from." Troy finished.

Troy, Rod, and Ang thought. "Maybe we can follow one of the baby Zillas back into where they are coming from. After all like you said, we should stop just attacking all these Zillas head on. It is a miracle that we have actually been able to stay alive this long with hundreds of these baby Zillas roaming the streets." Ang said. Suddenly, Troy let out a yelp of pain.

A baby Zilla had just snuck up behind him and slashed at his back. Blood seeped down Troy's back. Troy growled in anger. "You are going to totally feel some pain right now!" Troy shouted at the baby Zilla. Troy fired his atomic blast. The baby Zilla roared in pain. It collapsed on the floor. Troy looked at the squirming baby Zilla who was roaring in pain. Troy fired his atomic blast again. The baby Zilla exploded. "Ha! What did I say!" Troy said.

Rod fired his uranium heat beam at three more baby Zillas who had popped out from behind a building. The baby Zillas roared in pain. One of them fell to the ground dead and the other two ran away yelping in pain. "Yeah….we have to come up with a plan quick." Rod said. "But who will follow one of the baby Zillas?" He finished. Rose overheard them. "I will go…" She said. Troy looked at her, puzzled. "I will go." She repeated.

Troy knew that she had the ability to do it. After all, her kaiju _was _Biollante. "…Ok. You can do it." Troy said. Rose smiled. "I will find a baby Zilla and start immediately." Rose said as she walked away. Troy smiled. Rod saw this. "Hey man. What do we have here? Are you getting a crush on Rose a.k.a Biollante? You to will never mix." Rod laughed. Troy's smile faded. "No I am not! What the heck?! Dude...No." Troy said. "Ok…whatever you say." Rod replied smiling.

Rose found a baby Zilla that was all alone. She followed it. It was a hard thing to do with all the other baby Zillas. More than once she found herself ducking for cover so she could be out of sight from the other baby Zillas. "How long will this take?" She said quietly to herself. She followed the baby Zilla for a very long time. It took her out of the city and next to the bay area that was about thirty minutes away.

She saw a cave. "That must be where the Zillas are" She said to herself. "I wonder how nobody noticed them coming out of the cave". She found out right away. There was blood everywhere. On the road and on the shore of the bay. "Hmmm. The people that noticed were probably to slow to get away from the Zillas." The baby Zilla she was following apparently noticed her. It started to roar loudly. She quickly shot some vines out of her body. The vines grabbed the baby Zilla by the neck. She snapped it easily. The baby Zilla went silent and limp. She tossed it into the bay. She walked cautiously into the cave.

She heard roars. Rose walked around jumping at every sound she heard. She walked faster. The roars she heard got louder as she walked deeper in the cave. She came into an opening. She was startled to see hundreds if not thousands of baby Zillas staring directly out her. She let out a gasp. The baby Zillas roared and attacked.


	5. We Have To Go In There

"I wonder how she is doing right now…." Troy said. Rod smiled. Troy saw and growled warning Rod not to say what he was about to say. Rod said it anyway. "Dude you should just stop liking her. You are Godzilla, she is Biollante. I'm sure you would not that that is impossible to mix." Troy growled. "I... Do... Not... Like…HER!!!" Troy shouted. The noise attracted a few more baby Zillas to the scene. Troy growled in frustration. He was tired from fighting the seemingly never ending supply of baby Zillas. Troy fired his atomic blast, killing the baby Zillas.

Troy and all of his friends ran into an abandoned building. They needed the rest. Soldiers in the city deal with the baby Zillas for now…" Troy said. They rested for a long time. They listened outside and heard roars and machine guns firing. Troy looked around the abandoned building. He found an emergency kit on the second floor. His friends helped him wrap his bleeding back with gauze. Others that were hurt wrapped up their cuts too. Troy felt better. His friends relaxed and hung out even though it was very hard to do with the battle going on outside.

Rose was fighting for her life. The thousands of baby Zillas were attacking her without any mercy. She shot her vines, fired radioactive sap, but the baby Zillas kept on coming. "Enough of this!" Rose said as she started to transform. The baby Zillas seemed surprised. Rose completed her transformation into Biollante and roared.

Suddenly there were footsteps. Big footsteps. The baby Zillas scampered in many directions. Adult Zillas started to appear from all directions in the cave. Rose roared and she shot her vines out which snapped at the Zillas, warning them not to come any closer. The Zillas moved in. Rose roared and fought the Zillas viciously. After all, being Biollante is a good advantage. (Biollante is 120 meters, bigger than most kaiju, when the Zillas are only about 100.)

Rose fired radioactive sap, dissolving some of the Zillas alive. Rose roared. She bit down on a Zilla, snapping it in half. She knew that she couldn't beat all of these adult Zillas. She tried anyway. She fought even more viciously. She knew she had to get out of the cave. She fired radioactive sap to make an opening. She knew she was taking a chance but she quickly transformed into a human again. She ran out of the cave dodging past all of the Zillas legs. Surprisingly, the Zillas didn't follow.

Back in the city, Troy and all his friends got ready to go back out into the huge battle. Troy stretched his arms. "Here we go." He said. He and his friends went outside. They saw dead baby Zillas and dead soldiers. He saw a group of soldiers fighting a group of baby Zillas. Troy and his friends went to go help them. Troy fired his atomic blast and hit and killed two baby Zillas. His friends and the group of soldiers took care of the rest of the baby Zillas. The soldiers were shocked to see Troy and his group of friends with great power and abilities. One of the soldiers asked how they acquired their strength and powers. Troy told them. The soldiers were astonished. Troy and his friends bid the soldiers farewell and went on fighting other groups of baby Zillas.

Rose arrived in the city. She was out of breath. She was jumped by baby Zillas a few times but always took them down with ease even though she was very tired. She found Troy and the group and told them everything that happened. She told them where the cave was and everything. "Are you sure you all right?" Troy said. Rose nodded and smiled. Rod patted Troy on the back. Troy turned to look at Rod who was smiling. Troy sighed and then said. "All right, we know where the Zillas are. Now we can attack them from the source. Let's bring some of our soldier buddies too." He finished. The group found the soldiers they spoke to earlier and told them everything. The soldiers agreed to help and to bring more troops.

They arrived at the cave about thirty minutes later. "It is time to go inside…." Troy said. There were about fifty other soldiers with them. They all took out their machine guns. "Let's rock" Troy said.


	6. The Battle Inside The Cave

The chief spoke up, "Most of you guys are not going to live after this battle. I hope you know that. But you are dying for your country. This will be the battle of your lives." Troy saw that the soldiers were scared. There was nothing he could do about that now. They all walked cautiously into the cave. The cave was silent. The soldiers had there machine guns out and ready for any sign of trouble. They went to the opening that Rose had seen all of the baby Zillas at. There was nothing in there. "Something is up dudes." Troy said. All of a sudden a soldier screamed. Everybody turned around. They saw a baby Zilla devouring the soldier. Suddenly, thousands of baby Zillas were running out of the darkness. "They were expecting us!" Troy shouted. "Fire at will!!" The chief shouted.

It was a blur of machine guns firing and baby Zillas. Troy's heart was beating fast. A baby Zilla jumped on top of him. "Get off!" Troy yelled. He fired his atomic blast. The baby Zilla roared in pain as the force of the blast sent it hurling into the hard cave wall. Troy looked around. It was a mistake to bring only about fifty soldiers into the cave. They should have brought thousands.

Troy knew that the soldiers had to retreat. He saw the chief who had just gunned down about thirteen baby Zillas. "Get your men out of here!" Troy shouted. The chief nodded. "Give these Zillas hell!" He whistled loudly and waved his arm. Troy nodded and fired his atomic blast. The baby Zillas leaped to the side of the blast so they wouldn't get hit. That left an opening for the soldiers to get out of the cave. There were only about fifteen soldiers left. They quickly ran out of the cave. A few baby Zillas followed but the rest of the baby Zillas focused their attention to Troy and his friends. "Attack!!" Troy shouted loudly. Troy and his friends ran toward the baby Zillas. The baby Zillas roared and ran toward the group of friends. The two groups collided. There were nine kids against thousands of Baby Zillas.

Troy started to transform. So did the rest of his friends. The bay Zillas looked frightened. They started to run away farther back into the cave. While they ran _from_ Troy and his friends, adult Zillas were running_ toward_ them. There were hundreds of adult Zillas staring at Troy and his friends. Troy roared loudly to show that he wasn't scared.

_Come on! Let's see what you've got!_

Troy said telepathically. A Zilla looked at Troy.

_We will kill you and then give you to our leader so she can then dine on you!_

The Zilla said telepathically. It gave a sort of hissing laughter. Troy fired his atomic blast at the Zilla. The Zilla roared in pain when the blast caught directly on his face. The Zilla roared in pain and fell on the ground. It didn't move.

_Yeah…and you are doing a great job with it to._

Troy said telepathically. Troy roared and charged at the Zillas. So did all his friends. The Zillas roared and charged back at them. It was a blur of claws and teeth. Troy slashed at a Zillas throat. It sliced it open. The Zilla collapsed. Troy fired his atomic blast at a Zilla. The Zilla jumped over it. It landed on top of Troy with great force. Troy roared in pain. Troy fired his atomic blast at the Zilla. The Zilla roared in pain as it died. Troy got up and tackled a Zilla to the floor. He kept on punching it over and over again. Troy snapped the Zillas neck and looked around. His friends were taking hits. Most of them were already bleeding. Then Troy heard a roar. Troy turned to see Orga, Gigan, Manda, Megalon, and Ghidorah were in the cave. Troy looked at Gigan.

_If anyone is going to kill you guys, it will be us!_

Gigan said telepathically as he fired his laser at three Zillas. Orga picked a Zilla up and threw him into the air and into the top of the cave wall. Manda was constricting two Zillas and Megalon had just drilled through a Zillas stomach. Ghidorah was firing electricity at the Zillas. Troy roared. Maybe they could win. With the help from all of these kaiju anything was possible. At least until he heard a huge roar and knew that the leader of the Zillas was coming into the battle.


	7. The Head Zilla

The Zillas looked scared. Troy himself was a little frightened. Troy roared. A huge lizard like head emerged from the cave. It was the leader of Zillas. It was the one who laid all the eggs. It was the head Zilla. Troy was startled to see that it was about fifteen meters taller than him.

_Stand back my babies. Godzilla will be left to me!_

Said the head Zilla telepathically. Troy saw all of the Zillas step back from Troy. Even Troy's friends stepped away. They knew this was Troy's battle. Troy roared.

_Yo! You want some? Dude… You will get some!_

Troy said telepathically. The head Zilla roared. Troy charged at the head Zilla. The head Zilla roared. It slammed its tail into Troy. Troy was sent in the air and into the cave wall. Troy roared in pain. Troy got up. Troy fired his atomic blast at the head Zilla. The head Zilla fired its fire. This fire was more powerful. It was green and looked a bit similar to Troy's atomic blast. The blasts collided. They exploded. The next thing Troy knew was that he was on the floor in pain.

Troy got up shakily and fired his atomic blast again. The head Zilla easily dodged it. It roared and punched Troy in the stomach. Troy's air was taken from him. He fell on the ground. The head Zilla slammed its tail onto Troy over and over again. Troy roared in pain. He couldn't get up with the seemingly never ending barrage of tail blows. Troy knew that the head Zilla was way tougher than the average Zilla. Troy quickly got up. He tripped the head Zilla with his tail.

The head Zilla roared and fell on the ground. It got back up and bit down on Troy's shoulder. Troy roared in pain. He heard the bone crack and than snap. Troy roared in pain even louder. Blood oozed down Troy's shoulder. Troy tried to shake the pain off. He couldn't. His broken shoulder was not the least of his problems. He was suddenly hit with an uppercut.

He was sent into the air. He hit the top of the cave. He roared in pain and fell on the ground. Some of the rocks on top of the cave fell and hit Troy while he was on the ground. Troy roared. He could taste the blood that was now filling up his mouth. He roared. The head Zilla grabbed Troy's tail and hurled Troy into the cave wall. Troy roared in pain. He fell to the ground. Troy got up slowly. His whole body was aching.

He got up and charged at the head Zilla again. They fought ferociously. The battle led them deeper into the cave. There was an inside lake. Troy wondered if that would be an advantage. He jumped into it. The head Zilla followed. Troy swam as fast as he could. The head Zilla was on his tail. Troy turned around and swam toward the head Zilla. They collided. It was a blur of claws and teeth. Troy roared. The head Zilla slammed his claws into Troy's stomach. The claws cut into his stomach. Blood flowed out of the big gash.

Troy was scared. He was losing a lot of blood. The head Zilla kept on slashing and slashing with its claws. Troy roared in pain. He fired his atomic blast. It only slowed the head Zilla down. It still kept on slashing at Troy. Troy roared. The head Zilla bit into Troy's stomach and bit off a chunk of meat. Troy roared in pain. Te head Zilla closed its jaws on Troy's neck. Troy couldn't break free. The head Zilla squeezed harder. Troy broke free. His neck was bleeding. He started to feel cold. Troy sunk to the bottom of the lake. Troy didn't move.


	8. The Battle Back Inside

Back in the cave, a furious battle was going on

Back in the cave, a furious battle was going on. The Zillas were everywhere. Rod roared. He was getting very tired. For every Zilla he killed another one popped back up in its place. Rod heard footsteps. He turned. He saw the head Zilla walk back into the battle. Rod knew something was up. Where was Troy? The head Zilla roared in laughter.

_You guys won't be a match for all of us. Your precious friend Troy is dead. What can you guys do?_

The head Zilla laughed. It charged at Rod. Rod fired his uranium heat beam. The head Zilla dodged it and bit into Rod. Rod roared in pain. Rod broke out of the head Zillas grasp. Rod flew up into the air. Well at least as high as he could go because they were in a cave. He roared and flew into the head Zilla. The head Zilla roared. It fired its green fire. Rod dodged it. Barely. Rod roared. He was frightened. How could he beat the head Zilla when Troy couldn't?

Gigan was getting fed up with all the Zillas. He fired his laser, killing a Zilla. He had already killed about thirty but they kept on coming. He roared and sliced a Zillas head clean off its shoulders.

_Ahh! Come on! These Zillas just won't quit!_

Gigan heard a screech of pain. He turned around to see Rod flying right at him. Gigan roared in surprise and pain when Rod collided with him. Gigan roared in anger. He knew that the head Zilla did this. He roared again and fired his laser at the head Zilla.

The head Zilla roared mockingly and dodged it. It fired its green fire at Gigan. Gigan was hit. Gigan toppled to the ground. Gigan struggled to get up. The head Zilla charged at Gigan. Gigan knew he couldn't move out of the way in time. He braced for pain. The head Zilla rammed into Gigan. Gigan hit the wall of the cave. He fell to the ground.

He couldn't get up. The head Zilla roared in amusement. It fired its green fire again. Gigan roared as the flames burned his skin. He was hurt. He got up in pain. He wanted to beat the head Zilla very badly. He wanted to prove that if Troy couldn't beat it, he could. He sliced with his huge claws. The head Zilla dodged it. Gigan fired his laser. The laser hit this time. The head Zilla roared and stumbled backwards onto the floor. Gigan pounced on the head Zilla striking blow after blow on the head Zilla. The head Zilla roared. It threw Gigan off. It roared. It slammed its tail on Gigan. Gigan roared in pain. The head Zilla charged up its fire. It leaned very close to Gigan. It opened its mouth to fire.

There was a roar. The head Zilla turned to see where the roar was coming from. It saw Troy, blood dripping from his wounds.

_I'm not down yet!_

Troy said telepathically. The head Zilla roared in surprise. It fired its charged green fire at Troy. Troy dodged it. He charged at the head Zilla. The head Zilla charged at Troy. They collided.


	9. Its Over

Troy was furious

Troy was furious. He was not going to lose. The head Zilla roared. It pushed Troy into the wall. Troy roared in anger. He bit down hard on one of the head Zilla's arms. The head Zilla roared in pain.

_I will kill you!_

The head Zilla said telepathically. Troy roared and shoved the head Zilla off him. The head Zilla stumbled backwards and then fell. Troy fired his atomic blast at the head Zilla who had just got up off the ground and managed to get its balance. The head Zilla was hit right in its chest. It roared in pain and was sent hurdling across the cave until it hit the wall on the opposite side of the cave.

The other Zillas in the cave roared in anger but continued to battle the other Kaiju Humans. Troy roared and ran to the head Zilla who collapsed into the ground. He slammed his claws into the side of its face. Troy's broken shoulder was hurting very bad. He was still bleeding from his neck and stomach wounds. He dealt with the pain and kept on delivering blow after blow.

The head Zilla fired its green fire. Troy barely dodged it. That split second gave the head Zilla some time to get up. It roared.

_You…What are you? Why can't you stay down?!_

The head Zilla said telepathically. Troy roared.

_Because I'm stronger, cooler…and I am straight out BETTER!_

The head Zilla roared and slashed at Troy. Troy dodged it and followed the dodge with an uppercut. The head Zilla roared in pain. Troy fought ferociously. The head Zilla didn't know what to do. It was being backed up into a corner. Troy looked around. There was only about seventy five more Zillas left. Troy roared.

_Give up. My friends can take out the remainder of your Zillas. Its over._

It looked at Troy.

_All right. We will stop._

Troy roared in relief.

_Really?_

Troy said telepathically. The head Zilla roared.

_No! I was just messing with you!_

It roared and pounced on Troy. Troy roared and fired his atomic blast. The head Zilla roared in pain. It fell on the floor and tried to get up. Troy charged up his atomic blast.

_Its over._

Troy said. He fired his atomic blast. The blast hit the head Zilla right in the face. Its head was blown clean off its shoulders. The body collapsed on the floor. The Zillas roared and retreated further back into the cave. Troy, his friends, Gigan, and Gigan's group roared. Troy and all of the others ran out of the cave. Troy fired his atomic blast at the top of the cave. Rocks fell down and blocked the entrance of the cave so that now nobody can get in or out.

_To the city! Its time to get rid of all those baby Zillas!_

After about five hours of fighting. All of them working together (and the army) managed to kill all the baby Zillas. Troy smiled (In human form). "This was hard… But it was worth it." Troy saw Gigan. Gigan looked at Troy and said. "The next time we meet, we will be enemies." Troy nodded. Troy wanted a long rest. To bad that wasn't going to happen because there was a comet heading straight for Earth at that very moment.

The End

What is in the comet is what you will want to know about in my next story.


End file.
